Quand le passé rattrape le présent
by lisafee
Summary: Quand un affreux cauchemar prends possession des pensées d'Harry ... et quand Malfoy fait son apparition ... Tout bascule ! Chapitre 3 en ligne
1. CHAPITRE 1 : arrivée d’un cauchemar et d

Bon, tout d'abord, je précise que c'est ma toute première fiction alors je sais pas trop trop où ça va me mener, mais comme je suis assez inspiré, je verrais en temps voulu !

Voilà, ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi et bonne lectureeee

**QUAND LE PASSE RATTRAPE LE PRESENT**

CHAPITRE 1 : arrivée d'un cauchemar et d'un ennemi 

_i- « Père … Non … Pourquoi … » la voix était emplie de sanglots._

_Dans une coin de la pièce noire, le garçon était roulé en boule, secoué de sombre sauts, probablement dût aux mauvais traitements que l'on lui avais fait subir durant tant de jours déjà. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes._

_A ses pieds, un corps, le corps d'une enfant, morte. Ses yeux ouverts étaient fixés sur le garçon comme dans une dernière prière, une dernière demande. Le garçon semblais avoir le même age qu'elle, environ 7- 8 ans._

_L'enfant eut le malheur de baisser la tête vers le cadavre et croisa le regard que la petite fille lui avais lancé, son dernier message d'espoir. _

_Sans un mot, il se leva, enjamba le corps inanimé de ce qui semblais être une personne chère à son cœur, se plaçant devant elle, pour faire rempart entre l'adulte et le corps mutilé._

_Il respira un grand coup et se mit à parler, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues pâles. Sa voix, bien que brisée par les nombreux coups et par la tristesse, ne tremblais pas_

_- « Je vous en supplie Père … »_

_Il ne put finir sa phrase, un éclair rouge le projeta sur la construction en pierre la plus éloignée. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune garçon qui glissa doucement à terre après avoir violemment heurté le mur._

_- « Mon fils, jamais plus une supplication ne sortira de ta bouche, JAMAIS, m'as- tu bien compris ? »_

_Il n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question, il voulais des preuves. Pour prouver ses dires, l'homme pointa sa baguette sur celui qu'il appelais son fils et cria un « ENDOLORIS ». _

_L'enfant se tordit de douleur, perdant ses dernières couleurs qui furent vite remplacée par un liquide carmin appelée plus communément « sang », il pleurait à présent toutes les dernières larmes de son corps, mais, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois, sachant trop bien qu'au moindre mot, son père n'hésiterai pas à le tuer /i_

Harry se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court, une main sur sa cicatrice brûlante. Il lui fallu de nombreuses secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvais, il ne voyait toujours que ces deux enfants, torturés et probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est …

Le garçon lui rappelais vaguement quelqu'un, mais plus il essayait de distinguer ses traits et plus ces derniers devenaient flous, comme pour laisser le petit garçon dans l'anonymat le plus complet.

Il sentait la chaleur qui ne diminuait toujours pas sous sa main droite et un mot lui vint à l'esprit, celui ci s'incrusta dans sa tête, comme gravé au fer rouge.

Il s'agissait d'un nom qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, le nom de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, cette même personne qui avait tuée ses parents, qui était responsable de la mort de son parrain, de ses amis, et de tellement d'autres gens …

Ce nom interdit, qui provoquait l'effroi, le nom maudit de Voldemort.

Malgré sa réflexion, l'esprit d'Harry restait encore et toujours perdu au fin fonds des méandres de ses pensées, perdu dans le cauchemar qu'il venais de vivre, essayant délibérément, mais en vain de reconnaître une quelconque personne.

Réalisant qu'il se trouvais Square Grimaud, l'endroit où il passait la plupart de ses vacances depuis la mort de Sirius Black, son tendre et bien aimé parrain, il se leva précipitamment, et descendit toujours en pyjama, dans la grande salle à manger, la main encore « collée » à son éclair.

Il déboula en courrant dans la pièce, bien décider à parler au Directeur de Poudlard qui avait souhaité passé ses « vacances » avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

- « professeur Dumbledore ! »

Le grand homme à la barbe blanche présent au fond de la pièce, près de la porte, se tourna vers le Survivant, un large sourire illuminant son visage

- « Harry … que fais- tu donc debout à cette heure ? »

Le jeune brun jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse pendule murale et le rouge envahi en partie ses joues : il était près d'une heure du matin …

- « hum … désolé professeur … j'ai eu un cauchemar … et heu … j'aurai voulu vous parler, rapidement … »

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit un instant avant de retrouver son entrain habituel

- « je vois … et bien tout d'abord, laisse moi te représenter quelqu'un qui va rester quelque temps sous la protection de l'Ordre … »

Dumbledore se retourna, et s'écarta légèrement, laissant apparaître une personne de sa taille, complètement vêtue de noir et encapuchonnée de tel manière que son visage était invisible.

Bizarrement, cette silhouette était familière à Harry.

La forme, ne montrant aucune peur, s'approcha du brun, s'arrêtant à un bon mètre de ce dernier. Toujours le visage caché, une voix traînante et des plus connues pour le jeune homme s'échappa des vêtements foncés

- « Bonsoir Potter… »

Même sans le voir, on devinait un petit sourire ironique sur le visage caché qui s'accentua probablement devant la surprise du survivant

- « Mal … Malfoy ? » bégaya stupidement l'adolescent

Le dénommé Malfoy sorti deux mains extrêmement blanches de sa cape et lentement, comme tout les mouvements qu'il faisait depuis qu'Harry le connaissait, il rabattit la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête, découvrant un visage des plus pales, encadré par des cheveux mi- longs, d'un blond à la limite du blanc, et sur sa bouche s'étendait ce sourire typiquement Molfoyen dont Harry avait plus que l'habitude

- « Hey bien Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? je sais que je suis irrésistiblement beau mais … »

Harry, retrouvant enfin la parole coupa le blond dans son élan et répliqua

- « Malfoy, la ferme ! »

Puis il se tourna vers le vieil homme qui les regardait sans dire un mot, et lui jeta un regard pleins de reproches avant de préciser d'un ton sec

-« je me moque de ce qu'il fait ici, j'ai des choses bien plus importante que sa Souveraineté Malfoyenne dans la tête ! Il faut absolument que je vous parle … en privé… » insista t'il en lançant un regard soupçonneux au blond qui ne disais plus rien, se contentant de vérifier que la manucure de sa main gauche était toujours parfaite.

Le directeur fit un grand sourire, comme à son habitude puis dévisagea les deux jeunes gens qui a présent le regardaient. Il lui faudrait bientôt expliquer à Harry pourquoi Drago Malfoy se trouvais ici, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune homme, il vit que la colère qu'il ressentait contre le nouvel arrivant était renforcée par la douleur et l'horreur de son cauchemar.

Le vieil homme décida qu'il était temps d'envoyer Malfoy auprès de Molly Weasley afin de pouvoir écouter ce que le jeune sorcier avait à lui dire. Il se tourna vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte et appela :

- « Molly, notre nouveau pensionnaire est enfin arrivé. Mr Malfoy doit être mort de faim, pourrais- tu s'il te plais t'occuper de lui ? Il faudrait aussi que tu lui installes un lit à l'endroit prévu … »

Harry entendit Molly acquiescer après un long soupire : elle ne semblais guère plus ravi que lui d'accueillir cet invité inattendu bien qu'elle paraissait au courant, elle … Il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Dumbledore, s'il trouvait le temps de le faire, ce dont il doutait …

Il se tourna pour voir Drago se diriger, un air de dégoût sur le visage, vers la femme rousse qui l'attendait maintenant avec un sourire. Il l'entendit grommeler des insultes en passant à coté de lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il le saisit brusquement par le col

- « j'ai confiance en Dumbledore, mais à la moindre incartade de ta part, je te jure que tes jours ici serons comptés, quelque soit la raison qui te pousse à te réfugier ici, et quoi qu'en pense notre directeur car cette maison est mienne depuis SA mort … depuis SON meurtre… »

Le visage d'Harry était déformé par une colère noire. Il appuya sur le dernier mot tout en foudroyant le blond de ses yeux verts qui sur le moment étaient plutôt d'une couleur se rapprochant du noir. Malfoy se dégagea d'un mouvement du bras, lui fit son habituel regard glacial avant de suivre la femme potelée dans la cuisine.

Dumbledore, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un combat Griffondor/ Serpentard en même temps que d'un combat Potter/ Malfoy ne les interrompit pas, bien qu'il fronça un instant les sourcils à l'annonce d'Harry. Lorsque le garçon sous le signe du serpent disparu de la pièce, il s'avança vers son jeune protégé et lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans un geste presque paternaliste

- « Harry, calmes- toi s'il te plais ! »

Il entraîna le brun jusqu'au salon où il le fit s'assoire dans un gros fauteuil rembourré aux couleurs de la maison de l'élève qui était à présent logé en son milieu.

Le directeur prit place face à l'adolescent dans un grand fauteuil en cuir, de l'autre coté d'une petite table basse en verre soutenu par des pieds en bronze sur lesquels étaient gravés les armoiries des Blacks. Le puissant sorcier appuya ses coude sur ladite table et joignit ses mains

- « alors Harry, décris moi ton cauchemar, puisqu'il me semble que c'est de cela dont tu as à me parler … »

Le survivant aux yeux d'émeraude respira un grand coup, cherchant dans sa mémoire la moindre bribe de souvenirs qui pourrait aider l'Ordre à retrouver ces enfants. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, il commença enfin son récit

- « Il … il y avait deux enfants…ils étaient dans une grande pièce noire … un homme, un sorcier… le père du garçon … la petite fille gisait à terre … elle était morte … »

Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta, cherchant à retrouver son souffle qui s'était fait saccadé au souvenirs de cette enfant, puis voyant le regard interrogateur de l'homme face à lui, Harry continua sa description

- « c'était l'adulte … c'était lui le meurtrier … L'enfant l'a supplié … Il a été touché par un Endoloris … il … il n'a rien dit … il n'a pas supplié … il a souffert en silence … souffert pour ne pas mourir … »

Les larmes coulaient à présent des yeux de l'adolescent : il avais tout vu, il n'avais rien pu faire !

Dumbledore se redressa tout à coup et demanda doucement

- « Harry, un dernier petit effort s'il te plais, il n'y aurais pas un détail qui nous permettrait de savoir qui ils sont et où ils sont ? »

Le dénommé Harry Potter ferma les yeux un instant, se replongeant dans l'horrible scène, il lui fallais un détail, un simple petit détail …

- « Professeur … dans mon cauchemar … il l'a appelé Père et non papa … l'homme est un sorcier puissant vu qu'il a lancé un sortilège impardonnable … ma cicatrice me fait mal … »

Après avoir remémoré les faits à l'oral, Harry se mit à réfléchir avant d'avoir un sursaut de surprise

- « Evidemment … Voldemort … Un sorcier … C'est un mangemort … Cet homme est un mangemort ! »

Il releva son regard vers le puissant sorcier

- « Il faut les retrouver … le garçon ne doit pas mourir … Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt ! … »

Dumbledore semblais déconnecté de la réalité, il avais le même regard qu'une personne perdu dans ses souvenirs, dans les souvenirs des autres … Mais en grand sorcier qu'il était, il se repris rapidement et fit un sourire rassurant à l'adolescent qui attendait impatiemment une réponse

- « Cette affaire à déjà été résolue : le garçon que tu as vu a été sauvé in- extremis mais il est vivant, quand au mangemort, car c'est effectivement d'un mangemort dont il s'agit, il a été envoyé à Azkaban quelques années après… Mais je dois t'avouer qu'un détail m'étonne : il n'y avais pas de fille, cet enfant était fis unique, du moins à ma connaissance, mais étant sur les lieux de l'accident, je peux te certifier qu'il n'y avais vraiment aucun autre corps, vivant ou mort ! »

Le survivant ouvrit de grands yeux : ainsi donc la scène s' était déroulé dans le passé … il n'avais encore jamais eu de vision d'un fait antérieur ! …

De plus l'absence de la petite fille ne faisait que renforcer son impression sur le fait que quelque chose ne tournais pas rond, mais il ne pouvais décemment pas remettre la parole du directeur en doute : il avais toute confiance en lui et le fais que ce dernier se dit s'être trouvé sur les lieux mais n'avais pas vu la moindre trace d' « elle » n'avais pas à être remis en cause, néanmoins, il l'avais vu, il le savais et il avais tout aussi confiance en ses rêves …

_iIl ne faut pas /i_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête _iJe pensais que perdre Sirius t'aurais appris à n'avoir confiance en personne, même pas en toi même, encore moins en toi même, mais à l'évidence, cet événement t'a paru assez négligeable pour que tu l'oublie : Le Lord Noir peut rentrer dans ton esprit, et aussi facilement que si tu étais un petit enfant, il peut brouiller tes rêves et te faire voir des choses qui n'existeront jamais que dans ton esprit… N'oublie pas Harry Potter …/i_

Mais la voix fut coupée par Dumbledore qui venais de poser une question à voix haute

- « Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »

- « hein ? Heu quoi Professeur … ? »

Le professeur en question se mit la main sur le front en signe de découragement profond et reposa sa question en articulant bien chaque mot

- « Pourrais- tu me décrire les enfants, s'il te plais ? »

Harry fit un effort de concentration et parvient enfin a tirer des bribes de couleurs de son esprit

- « Ils ont sept ou huit ans … Le garçon est châtain … il a les cheveux courts … mais je ne peux pas vous dire la couleur de ses yeux, je ne les ai pas vu … quand à la petite fille, elle était blonde elle, avec de grands yeux noirs, et une peau très blanche, mais je pense que cela était surtout du au fait qu'elle était … »

Puis changeant soudainement de sujet,

- « mais au fait Professeur, que fait Malfoy ici ? » demanda t'il, cherchant vainement à comprendre pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard avais conduit un fils de mangemort, qui plus est le digne descendant de la famille Malfoy, au QG de l'Ordre

Le vieux sorcier croisa puis décroisa les doigts rapidement, prouvant qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner pour satisfaire son élève sans trop lui en dévoiler

- « Ceci est mon problème et celui de Mr Malfoy, mais tu dois juste savoir que Lucius Malfoy, qui est enfermé à Azkaban à promis de s'en échapper, ce qui n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de jour. Il a déjà aidé sept mangemorts à s'enfuir : Macnair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, et Lestranges. Et ces derniers sont déjà à la recherche de Drago qui sera le premier à mourir s'ils le retrouvent, soit en certain car M. Malfoy Fils est un de nos alliés, les mangemorts l'on découvert il y a peu de temps, il est donc encore, voir même plus en danger que toi au jour d'aujourd'hui. »

Dumbledore se tut, puis après quelques longues minutes de réflexion, il se releva, montrant au garçon qui a survécu que leur entretient venais de se clore.

Harry se leva à son tour, remercia son aîné avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois ouverte, il aperçu Malfoy qui marchait vers le salon, mais il ne fait pas attention à ce dernier et monta se coucher, des pensées lui taraudant l'esprit

Drago, lui, surprit de voir que son ennemi n'avais pas fait attention à lui , en était presque vexé !

Il finit par se détourner de l'escalier par lequel était monté Potter pour finalement rentrer dans la grande pièce où trônais toujours, au centre, un Dumbledore qui avais maintenant un petit sourire aux lèvres

- « Et bien Mr Malfoy, que pensez vous de ce que vous venez d'entendre ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta : comment le directeur avait- il su qu'il était resté derrière la porte durant l'entretient et avait entendu toute la conversation ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon voilà un chapitre premier terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review !

Bisous à tous

Lisafee


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : cauchemars, explications

CHAPITRE 2 : Cauchemars, explications, cauchemars 

Titre : Quand le passé rattrape le présent

Auteur : Lisafee et oui, c'est moi

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont de ma chère J.K.ROWLING, sauf Ayline qui est ma propre création ! Ainsi que le scénario

Résumé général : Quand un affreux cauchemar prends possession des pensées d'Harry ... et quand Malfoy fait son apparition ...

Avertissement : pour l'instant aucuns, et en cas de changement, je le préciserai

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon tout d'abord, je précise que quelques petits changements sont intervenus au niveau de la mise en page : le premier chapitre était en quelque sorte ma page d'essai pour voir ce que rendais l'écriture, les dialogues, etc. …

Donc voilà

Bonne lecture cette fois encore !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Il finit par se détourner de l'escalier par lequel était monté Potter pour finalement rentrer dans la grande pièce où trônais toujours, au centre, un Dumbledore qui avais maintenant un petit sourire aux lèvres_

- « Et bien Mr Malfoy, que pensez vous de ce que vous venez d'entendre ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta : comment le directeur avait- il su qu'il était resté derrière la porte durant l'entretient et avait entendu toute la conversation ?

- « Mais … comment … » Il s'arrêta de parler, gêné.

Dumbledore ne se départi pas de son sourire

- « Et bien, disons simplement que vous n'êtes pas des plus discret … de plus, je m'en doutais bien un peu et votre surprise n'a fait que me confirmer ce que je pensais … Alors que pensez- vous de ce cauchemar ? »

Drago poussa un soupire : il ne pouvais vraiment rien cacher à cet homme, malheureusement des fois …

- « Le passé à fini par rattraper le présent … Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que Potter ait pu voir ce genre de choses … »

L'homme à la barbe blanche ne fut pas surpris des paroles du Serpentard

finalement, je connais bien mes élèves !

Puis une question lui vînt à la tête. Sans hésiter, il la posa, s'il pouvais avoir la réponse, il aimerai bien la connaître.

- « Drago, sais- tu qui est cette petite fille dont à parler Harry ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sentant que le directeur attendait le moindre son qui sortirai de sa bouche, il dit

« Probablement un de ces fantômes qui hantent le passé … »

Il fit un sourire, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, et senti une fatigue envahir ses membres. Voyant sa lassitude, les grands sorciers lui fit remarquer qu'il serait temps pour lui d'aller ce coucher.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris acquiesça : il avait passé trois jours à fuir dans les rues de Londres, évitant consciencieusement le Chemin de Traverse et passant des heures et des heures dans des magasins moldus qui vendaient des choses tels que des cosmétiques, de la lingerie féminine, … espérant que l'on ne vienne pas le chercher dans ce genre d'endroit.

Mais il ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment caché et au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour combattre et vendre chèrement sa peau, Dumbledore était intervenu, le sauvant une nouvelle fois de la catastrophe.

Ils étaient partis, durant une petite heure dans une auberge où ils avaient déjeunés, mais Malfoy n'avais vraiment été plus rassuré que lorsque le professeur avait contacté le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, transmettant rapidement quelques ordres à Molly Weasley, la femme de ce fana de moldus que Drago trouvait si pitoyable.

Ils avaient mis huit heures à arriver jusqu'au 12 square Grimaud, l'intelligent sorcier avait préféré faire le moins de magie possible, les rendant bien plus difficiles à repérer. Ils avaient donc été contraint d'employer des transports en commun typiquement moldus, ce qui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu initialement … Et une fois arrivée devant la maison tant attendu, c'est un Malfoy enveloppé de noir qui avait contemplé avec surprise la façade : un seul mot pouvais la résumer du tout au tout : ruine …

C'est donc sur ces bonnes pensées que le fils recherché grimpa le grand escalier de bois. Arrivé sur le palier, le directeur expliqua quels lieux se trouvaient derrière chaque porte : toilettes, salle de bain, et une petite dizaine de chambres d'amis.

- « Il n'y a que six personnes en ce moment : Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Severus, Harry et nous. Demain, quelques personnes arriverons, vous les connaissez d'ailleurs assez bien il me semble : il s'agit de mesdemoiselles Weasley et Granger, Ronald Weasley et M. Zabini »

Toujours aussi maître de ses émotions qu'auparavant, Malfoy ne pu pourtant s'empêcher de sursauter au nom de Zabini : Zabini, Blaise Zabini ? Son meilleur ami et probablement le seul ? Mais … que faisait t'il donc ici ?

Albus Dumbledore, ne prenant pas garde de l'étonnement de son élève, se dirigea vers une porte de bois légèrement plus foncée que les autres puis se tourna vers le blond

- « excuse nous Drago, mais ton arrivée étant un peu précipité, je t'ai fais installer un lit provisoire dans la seule chambre convenablement aérée, mais cela ne durera pas et je pense qu'à l'avenir, tu souhaiteras probablement partager ta chambre avec ton ami serpentard … »

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, éclairant suffisamment la chambre pour s'apercevoir que sur l'un des deux lits dormait le plus que célèbre Griffondor. A croire que c'est une manie que de le trouvait dans chaque endroit où il allais !

Le jeune brun semblait apparemment profondément endormit car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand la porte se referma.

Après avoir expliqué à Drago où se trouvait sa propre chambre, Dumbledore laissa le serpentard se coucher sans bruit non loin du survivant.

Il était endormi depuis à peine une petite heure que des gémissements de douleurs réveillèrent Malfoy. Non pas que ces derniers fussent particulièrement, mais le blond aux yeux d'acier avait en ce moment un sommeil plus que léger …

Il se leva doucement et ce dirigea vers l'adolescent qui, prit dans son cauchemar, n'avais pas vu le jeune homme s'approcher. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne savais pas trop quoi faire : fallais t'il réveiller le survivant ?

Au même moment, comme pour l'aider dans son choix, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et un prénom féminin en sorti : Ayline.

Aussitôt décidé, le serpentard secoua son homologue griffondor

- « Potter … POTTER… tu m'entends ? »

Le blond continua de le secouer comme un arbre fruitier dont le propriétaire voudrais en faire tomber les fruits trop murs. Mais ses efforts restèrent sans résultats.

Après un soupire et voyant que le brun ne daignait pas ouvrir les yeux, Drago décida de le réveiller façon moldus. Il s'approcha de la tête de lit, (et de la tête du griffondor par la même occasion) et lui asséna une claque qui manqua de peu de lui arracher la tête. Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, posant sa main sur sa joue maintenant violette à cause de la force du coup et après avoir retrouvé une partie de ses esprits, il regarda le serpentard, surpris

- « Malfoy … qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le dénommé, qui commençait à avoir froid, se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel il s'assit , s'enroulant dans l'épaisse couverture avant de répondre

- « tu faisais un de tes si célèbres cauchemars Potter, mais comme tu m'empêchais de dormir, j'ai essayer de te réveillé … et à l'évidence, j'ai réussi … »

Ne sachant pas s'il devait remercier celui qui l'avais tiré de se mauvais rêve ou non, il n'oubliai pas que l'on venait de le frapper avec un coup digne d'un catcheur professionnel. Il décida donc d'utiliser le moyen de parler qu'il employait le plus souvent avec son ennemi : l'ironie

- « Merci de m'avoir réveillé … et merci pour la baffe, ma joue t'en est très reconnaissante ! Heu … j'ai rien dis durant mon sommeil ? … »

- « Et bien au moins, tu ne m'oublieras pas si facilement … et si, tu as dit un prénom … Ayline »

Ayline … A ce nom, Harry vit le jeune homme blond se superposé à l'enfant de ses rêves, il fit jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Malfoy. Celui ci, qui venait de se recoucher leva la tête fixant de ses yeux gris le griffondor : il n'aimais pas que l'on le dévisage comme ça !

- « Hey Potter, arrête de rêver ! Je suis fatigué, alors laisse moi dormir !»

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se recoucha et rapidement sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière, prouvant qu'il s'était endormi, laissant un brun encore hébété réveillé.

Ayline … Effectivement, il revoyait le petit perché sur le corps de la fillette, murmurant inlassablement son prénom … Son rêve se précisait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'y comprenait plus rien : pourquoi voyais t'il une scène apparemment révolue depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi ces visages lui rappelais t'il quelque chose ?

Il se recoucha et bougea maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il savait que c'était à cause de ce fichu mauvais rêve qui s'éternisait trop au goût de l'élève. Il ferma néanmoins les yeux comme pour rappeler le sommeil, mais à peine celui l'avais t-il rejoint que le survivant reparti dans les profondeurs des limbes de son esprit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

b **Un bruit de pas ce fit entendre. Quelqu'un approchait. Il poussa la porte brutalement, faisant crier les deux enfants présents. Il avança rapidement jusqu'au lit sur lequel était assis les deux petits. Il saisit le bras maigre de l'un d'eux, et aussitôt, l'autre appela la gamine que l'homme avait maintenant traîné un peu plus loin**

- « Ayline … pourquoi … Père … pourquoi ? on vous a obéit … »

Le père leva le bras et l'abattis sur la petite chose roulée en boule à ses pieds, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres.

- « Cette petite pétasse à appelé le Ministère, ils ont perquisitionnés le manoir, heureusement, il n'ont pas trouvés la porte des cachots ! Elle va payer ! »

Il leva sa baguette et l'endoloris qui en sorti fit trépasser la petite Ayline. Le jeune garçon sauta à terre

- « Père, laissez la, je vous obéirez, mais arrêtez … »

Il s'approcha de l'homme et tendis son bras gauche. Le sorcier arrêta le sort impardonnable et se tourna vers le bras tendu, releva la manche de ce dernier et posa sa baguette dessus. Ayline, retrouvant un peu ses esprits, se mit sur ses jambes difficilement, et voyant le geste des deux personnes, elle se jeta sur le plus âgé, poussant la baguette qu'il tenait à la main, faisant tomber le sorcier qui la tenait à terre. Ce dernier grinça des dents, se releva, maudissant la fillette et lança le sort suprême qui toucha aussitôt sa cible, la laissant pour morte. Le cadavre rebondit une dernière fois sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser /b

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le premier cauchemar d'Harry s'emboîta à la suite de celui ci, le complétant, le précisant encore plus. Il revit pour la troisième fois le mangemort jeter un endoloris sur le seul enfant encore vivant et il se réveilla, en sueur. Au nombres de personnes qui vit au pieds de son lit, il se douta qu'il avait du crier et Malfoy, ne réussissant pas à le réveiller était allé cherché Dumbledore, Rogue et Remus.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas que son ancien élève soit totalement réveiller pour l'assommer de questions sur le pourquoi du comment de ce mauvais rêve persistant. Rogue, plus calme ne lui posa aucunes questions, se contentant de lancer au brun un de ses regards capable de tuer une mouche en plein vol.

Après avoir raconté ce qu'il avait appris, il parla longtemps avec le directeur, sous le regard insistant du serpentard qui voyait son sommeil légèrement contre- carré.

Ce n'est que vers les cinq heures du matin qu'ils finirent par tous se rendormir, et celui- qui- a- survécu pu passer le reste de sa courte nuit convenablement grâce à une potion de sommeil- sans- rêves « aimablement » préparée par Rogue.p>

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, chapitre deux fini

Il est un peu court, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long !

Merci à Margaux pour sa review !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic en bien ou en mal

Et à bientôt !

Lisafee


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

_Titre : Quand le passé rattrape le présent_

_Auteur : Lisafee et oui, c'est moi_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont de ma chère J.K.ROWLING, sauf Ayline qui est ma propre création ! Ainsi que le scénario_

_Résumé général : Quand un affreux cauchemar prends possession des pensées d'Harry ... et quand Malfoy fait son apparition ..._

_Avertissement : pour l'instant aucuns, et en cas de changement, je le préciserai_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Bon, après de gros problèmes d'informatiques et familiaux, je remet un nouveau chapitre, mais je ne crois pas que mes updates suivantes seront plus fréquentes et j'en suis désolée !_

_Je remercie Onarluca, Phoenix 5 et Margaux pour leurs reviews_

_RAR : (ceux à qui je n'ai pas envoyé de mails ou de mp )_

_Phoenix 5 : merci pour tes compliments et aussi tes critiques, comme tu le vois, j'ai suivit tes conseils en faisant bien attention à mes conjugaisons, quand au fait que Dumbledore soit trop cachottier, cela me servira probablement dans la suite de la fic _

_Margaux : encore une fois merci pour tes compliments, malheureusement pou moi, je ne peux pas accélérer les updates vu que je ne peux l'écrire qu'au lycée, je vais néanmoins essayer de faire un effort ! _

_En tout cas bonne lecture à vous tous pour se troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les deux premiers !_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_ i CHAPITRE 3 : retrouvailles_

_Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il tâtonna un moment sa table de chevet du bout des doigts, cherchant désespérément ses lunettes, tout en se remémorant la nuit difficile qu'il venait de passer. Quand il les eu enfin trouvées, il les posa rapidement sur son nez, jetant au passage un regard sur le réveil. L'heure qu'il y lu manqua de le faire tomber par terre : il était 15h passée … lui qui ne faisait jamais de grasse matinée …_

_Son couché à 5h du matin n'expliquait pas ses dix heures de sommeil ! Mais la potion de Rogue résolvait cette question … probablement à la demande du puissant directeur, le professeur de potion avait t'il ajouté une dose de somnifère supérieure à la moyenne …_

_Il s'assit sur sont lit, passant la main gauche dans ses cheveux, comme pour les ordonner un minimum, bien que tout le monde sache que cela était fondamentalement IMPOSSIBLE._

_Après dix minutes de glandage au lit, Harry se leva, rentra dans la salle d'eau ou il prit une bonne douche fraîche : le meilleur moyen connu à ce jour pour remettre les idées en place !_

_Après avoir passé une demi heure à essayer de se noyer « involontairement », il renonça et consenti enfin à sortir et il s'habilla en moldu comme la plupart du temps quand il n'était pas à Poudlard_

_Il ouvrit le volet, laissant le soleil envahir la pièce, éclairant les deux lits à présents vides …_

_Tient donc, Malfoy était donc déjà debout … ce qui en y réfléchissant bien était normal vu qu'il n'avais pas été drogué, LUI !_

_Il décida finalement d'aller rejoindre les membres présents, qui se trouvaient probablement dans le jardin à cette heure avancée de la journée._

_Une fois l'escalier descendu, il n'eut pas le temps de les apercevoir que deux tornades lui tombèrent dessus_

_- « Harry, enfin, on s'inquiétait nous ! »_

_Une jeune femme brune lui sauta au cou, pendant qu'un gringalet roux lui tapait familièrement l'épaule_

_- « Ron, Mione, je suis content de vous voir ! »_

_Ses deux meilleurs amis, après une petite séance d'embrassade lui prirent les bras afin de le tirer dehors_

_Au centre du jardin, trônait une immense table, autour de laquelle était assit Dumbledore, Rémus, Rogue et les parents Weasley. Harry s'avança et salua chaleureusement tout le monde, sauf Severus peut être … _

_Puis il chercha du regard les deux adolescents qu'il n'avais pas revu depuis un mois environ. Il vit Ginny accourir vers lui, le saluer et il parlèrent plusieurs minutes quand un « HUM » très peu discret provenant de derrière Harry se fit entendre. _

_Ce dernier se retourna avec un sourire, ayant reconnu l'auteur de l'injonction. Il se trouva nez- à- nez avec un grand brun qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Harry le frappa doucement à l'épaule, toujours son sourire aux lèvres, comme si cela allait faire disparaître le regard des plus moqueurs de son vis-à-vis._

_- « Et bien Zabini, toujours pas appris les bonnes manières à ce que je vois … »_

_- « Potter, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui dort pendant que les autres arrivent et qu'ils doivent supporter tes ronflements des plus sonores ! »_

_Le regard faussement en colère d'Harry se transforma, à ces paroles, en un regard joyeux et un petit rire clair se fit entendre_

_- « je suis moi aussi très content de te revoir Blaise … il faut dire qu'un an sans ce parler c'est un peu beaucoup ! »_

_- « et bien il faudra que l'on prenne de bonnes résolutions pour celle qui va commencer ! » ajouta malicieusement le grand brun_

_Une voix traînante se fit alors entendre et le survivant vit que Malfoy se trouvait à coté de Blaise et qu'il ne devait, vu son air, plus tout comprendre : son meilleur ami qui parlais à son meilleur ennemis comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps._

_- « depuis quand tu le connais personnellement Blaise ? »_

_L'interpellé se mit à réfléchir, un doigt sur les lèvres comme à sa grande habitude, avant de répondre._

_- « et bien depuis que je suis ans l'Ordre, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans, mais nous ne nous supportons que depuis deux années ! En tout cas, Dray, je suis content que tu nous ai rejoins ! J'aurais mal supporté de devoir te combattre un jour ! »_

_Dragon ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête : ainsi, son meilleur ami faisait parti de l'association secrète… Mais en même temps, s'il était un peu vexé de cette omission, il ne le lui reprocha pas : dans le monde des sorciers, tiraillé entre deux camps, il ne faut toujours dire que le minimum vitale pour soit même !_

_Il se rendait compte que finalement, il connaissait bien mal le jeune homme, mais une chose était certaine, il l'appréciait, son humour, bien que de mauvais goût parfois, lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur … Oui, Blaise était gentil, tout en étant vil, il était autant Griffondor que Serpentard … Comme Potter, le défenseur de l'enfant, la veuve et l'opprimé, tout en étant capable d'une grande agressivité … _

_En tout cas, c'était sur : rien que pour ces deux là, il aurait fallu que Poudlard accueil sous son toit une nouvelle maison, mélange des deux existants déjà sous les couleurs rouges/or et vert/ argent. A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès pour embêter leur monde … ce qui en y réfléchissant bien était d'ailleurs fort possible !_

_- « Drago, tu m'entends ? »S'impatienta Blaise en passant sa main devant les yeux de son ami « ouh ouh ! Zabini appelle Malfoy ! » S'apercevant que le blond était toujours dans ses pensées, le grand brun continua de l'appeler en vain « Drago ! … Drake … Dray … »_

_Il utilisait tout les surnoms de l'adolescent les uns après les autres, mais frustré de son échec, il allais abandonner quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit une voix très aigu et lui sauta au cou, en lui hurlant des les oreilles_

_- « DRAGICHHHHHOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SIIIIII TUUUUUUUU SAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVAAAAAAAISSSSS CCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEE TUUUUUUUU M AAAAAAAASSSS MANQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Malfoy se reconnecta à la réalité, cherchant Pansy Parkinson pour la calmer mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que c'était Blaise qui pendait à son cou, lui perçant les tympans … sous le regard des Griffondors qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire._

_Il prit un ton sec et demanda_

_- « tu joues à quoi là ? Tu cherches à amuser la galerie ? »_

_Une personne répondit à la place de l'interpellé, avec une voix plutôt sarcastique_

_- « Allons Dragichou chéri, ne te met as de mauvaise humeur ! »_

_- « Potter, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça … »_

_- « … c'est réservé à Pansy ! » termina le jeune homme sous le regard noir que lui lançait à présent le prince des serpentards_

_Ron et Hermione était tous les deux appuyés contre un arbre, pleurant de rire de voir Drago Malfoy ridiculisé ainsi, qui plus est par son meilleur ami et son meilleur ennemi, bien que cela ne soit pas très étonnant pour le dernier. Vexé, la cible de leurs moqueries fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la batisse de pierre. _

_Blaise, sentant qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, se dépêcha d'attraper le blond par le bras_

_-« je vous propose quelque chose : nous sommes 6, faisons un 3 contre 3 ! »_

_Un cri de joie retenti, faisant se retourner les adultes attablés_

_-« génial Blaise ! Mais, pour ça, il faut que Mione accepte ! » ajouta Ginny. Sa camarade sembla réfléchir un court instant avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation sous les nouveaux cris de quatre des adolescents et d'un Malfoy interloqué qui ne savais plus de quoi il parlait tous_

_-« vous auriez la … bonté … de m'expliquer ce que vous allez faire ? »_

_Ron prit un air offusqué_

_-« ce que vous allez faire ? a non Malfoy, ce que l'ON va faire ! »_

_A peine eut t'il fini sa phrase qu'Harry, que personne n'avait vu rentrer, ressorti, tenant une énorme malle. Il n'eut plus besoin d'en dire plus que Malfoy avait compris : Quidditch_

_Il sorti sa baguette et après un « accio Nimbus 2001 », il se tourna vers le groupe_

_-« Blaise, Granger, vous venez avec moi ! » ordonna t'il avant de se tourner vers son rival « ça te va Potter ? »_

_Harry hocha la tête : oui, c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'il n'y ai pas de meurtre, de plus, Ron était bon joueur, Blaise aussi, Ginny se débrouillait également et Hermione apprenait vite. _

_Quand à Mlafoy et lui, il était même impensable qu'il fussent dans la même équipe : si le serpentard acceptait le match, c'était seulement pour avoir une occasion de plus de se confronter à lui, Harry Potter ! /i _

_Bon voila, un troisième chapitre en ligne, je ne sais pas quand je trouverais le temps de taper le suivant, mais sachez qu'en aucuns cas cette fic n'est abandonnée !_

_Au fait, plizzzzz laissez moi une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir _

† _Lisafee †_


	4. CHAPITRE 4: Match Amical

Titre : Quand le passé rattrape le présent

Auteur : Lisafee et oui, c'est moi

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont de ma chère J.K.ROWLING, sauf Ayline qui est ma propre création ! Ainsi que le scénario

Résumé général : Quand un affreux cauchemar prends possession des pensées d'Harry ... et quand Malfoy fait son apparition ...

Avertissement : pour l'instant aucuns, et en cas de changement, je le préciserai

Autre : OOC de la majorité des personnages

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon vu qu'apparemment je suis complètement incapable de poster à un rythme fréquent et acceptable, je crois que tout le monde devra se satisfaire du « je poste quand j'ai du temps et de la motivation » mdr

En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture

RAR : Merci à Elie et Onarluca, je vous remercie pour ces gentils reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous satisfera comme les précédents …

Merci également à ma Dorherty qui m'a fait accélérée de manière significative, mon rythme d'écriture…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

CHAPITRE 4: Match "Amical" 

Hermione fit apparaître les six anneaux et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous sur leurs balais, prêt à démarrer le match. Drago tenait la petite balle dorée et Harry, le souaffle.

« On joue sans cognards et il n'y a qu'une seule règle : pas de blessés ! Vous pourrez faire avec, vous les Serpentards ? », ironisa le brun

Sans répondre, Malfoy s'éleva dans les airs, puis acquiesça.

Harry lança la balle rouge à Ginny : le match commença. Dans un même temps, le blond avait lâché le vif d'or qui disparu rapidement. Les deux attrapeurs se mirent à tourner au dessus du terrain, tandis que, se prenant au jeu, Dumbledore commentait le match

« Attaque de l'équipe verte … Mr Zabini avance … très jolie reprise de souaffle de la part de Melle Weasley… Elle s'approche de es anneaux adverses et … et … et … et … MARQUE ! Elle a réussi à faire passer la balle dans le cerceau de droite malgré l'intervention de Miss Ganger qui sert de gardien … oh … mais … 10 / 10, le poursuiveurs des verts vient d'égaliser ! »

Pendant ce temps, les deux rivaux s'étaient élevés dans les airs, n'entendant plus que partiellement les éclats de voix des personnes en bas, cherchant du coin de l'œil la bille dorée, tout en ne perdant pas l'autre de vue.

Les scores défilaient, de plus en plus élevées, donnant l'avantage à l'une et l'autre des deux équipes à tour de rôle. Le match s'accélérait, les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude, les deux attrapeurs aussi. A un moment, Drago senti une petite caresse sur sa joue droite, comme s'il avait été touché par un oiseau … le vif d'or ! Il fit un demi- tour sur lui même, fixant la petite balle des yeux et s'aplatit sur son balai, gagnant en vitesse. Il voyait sa « proie » se rapprocher. Au moment où il allais la saisir, il recula brusquement.

Furieux, il se retourna et vit un Harry Potter tenant son balai qu'il venait de tirer en arrière, dans ses yeux, un lueur digne d'un véritable Serpentard : il venait de tricher au Quidditch probablement pour la première fois de sa vie et vu son sourire, cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper plus que cela.

L'échange visuel n'avait à peine duré qu'une seconde, mais déjà l'objet cherché avait disparu du champs de mire du blond. Il s'aperçu également que le brun était à l'autre bout du terrain et qu'il faisait une feinte de Wromski, mais vu qu'il n'avait aucuns adversaires à ses trousses, cela voulait simplement dire … Ce satané Potter avait vu le vif d'or !

Malfoy jura et poussant la vitesse de son balai au maximum, il plongea sur le sauveur, donnant le tout pour le tout. Il entre aperçu le point brillant à raz du sol. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à moins de trois mètres du sol, volant à une vitesse supérieur à 180km/h. Les quatre autres joueurs avaient arrêté tous mouvements, regardant les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochant dangereusement et très rapidement du sol, trop rapidement …

Hermione avait maintenant la main sur sa bouche et murmurait inlassablement

« Par Merlin … ils vont se tuer … Ils vont se tuer … »

Harry n'entendait pas les paroles de son amie, il ne voyait que le sol qui se rapprochait un peu plus près chaque seconde, et entre lui et l'herbe : la balle. Mais il n'aurait pas le temps de remonter s'il l'attrapait et il décida alors qu'une victoire ne valait pas une blessure, et tira un grand coup sur le manche de son balai, remontant d'une traite en frôlant le sol, avant de reprendre de l'altitude. Mais surpris de ne pas sentir son ennemi faire pareil, il se retourna et vit que celui ci n'avait pas eu la même réflexion que lui et qu'il continuait vers le vif d'or.

Malfoy tendit la main, attrapant ce dernier, mais il était maintenant trop près du parterre et ne pouvait ralentir. Son balai toucha l'herbe à une vitesse telle qu'il lui fallu près de cent mètres pour s'arrêter, cent mètres durant lesquels Drago fut expulsé du morceau de bois. Il vola une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin et retomba quasi- inconscient sur le sol, tenant toujours dans sa main, la petit balle signe de la victoire de son équipe, de sa victoire contre Potter.

Tous les gens présents se précipitèrent sur lui. Il gisait à terre, le coprs ensanglanté, et plusieurs membres souffrants de fractures ouvertes. Le Serpentard ne réalisa pas très bien ce qui se passait : il n'avait pas encore mal, il était trop sous le choc, mais il vit quand même, ou plutôt distingua, Harry Potter s'approcher.

D'un petit mouvement, qui le fit grimacer, son bras cassé ne lui permettant pas plus, il lui envoya le petit objet pour lequel il s'était blessé et murmura

« j'ai gagné Potter … J'ai eu le cran, moi … » Et c'est sur ces mots que son corps, se mettant en « arrêt- maladie » bien mérité, réduisit ses fonctions vitales au minimum et le blond s'évanouit, laissant derrière lui un jeune garçon éberlué, contemplant et re contemplant son « présent »

Dumbledore prit tout de suite des mesures, le faisant rapidement léviter jusqu'à son lit qui se trouvait encore dans la chambre d'Harry, et grâce à de nombreux sorts, il réussit à parer au plus pressé, les fractures ouvertes. Il remit les os en place, referma en partie la peau, mais n'étant ni infirmier, ni médicomage, il dû laisser certaines blessures trop compliquées à soigner, telle que la reconstruction des vaisseaux sanguins, des nerfs, ou encore de toutes les cellules. Le jeune Malfoy allait donc devoir guérir façon moldu, c'est à dire, avec du temps.

Molly le lava rapidement nettoyant le sang séché puis le revêtit d'un pyjama à Harry qui lui allait à merveille niveau taille, bien que le rouge et or n'aille pas très bien à son teint …Ils établirent des tours de garde pour veiller le réveil de Drago pour que ce dernier ce passe le mieux possible.

Quand le blond ouvrit les yeux, Rogue était à son chevet. Dès qu'il essaya de bouger, une douleur à en hurler lui cingla les hanches. Le professeur de potions, voyant la grimace de douleur sur le visage de son filleul, le força à se recoucher, tout en le gratifiant d'un

« Ce que tu as fait tait des plus stupides ! Tout ça pour avoir ce minable vif d'or, qui plus est dans un match amical ! »

Le blond, très peu enclin à recevoir une moral sitôt réveillé, poussa un grognement. S'il pouvait éviter les demandes d'explications, cela l'arrangerait bien !

Il finit par se rendormir, quelques minutes plus tard, toujours sous le coups des potions de sommeil de son parrain.

Lorsqu'il se re- réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il tourna péniblement la tête, sa nuque étant encore engourdie par la chute et tomba nez à nez avec deux émeraudes brillantes.

« Malfoy, ta victoire valait t'elle toutes ces blessures ? » La voix n'était pas agressive, même plutôt douce, mais avec une pointe de reproche.

Le Serpentard évinça habilement la question et demanda à son tour

« Quelle heure est t'il ?Comment ce fait t'il que je sois là ? Pourquoi ne dors tu pas ? »

Il parlait doucement, comme si chaque souffle lui coûtait un effort.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire : quelques soient les occasions, Malfoy ne perdait jamais le nord.

« Du calme Malfoy ! il est environ trois heures du matin, tu es dans ma chambre car ton lit n'a pas encore été changé de place, et il était dangereux de te faire « émigrer » dans une autre pièce durant ton « sommeil » … Quand à la troisième question, si je ne dors pas, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas fatigué. »

« J'ai mal partout … », Soupira le blond dans une grimace. Harry ricana

« M'étonne ! Tu verrais ta tête, tu comprendrais pourquoi … »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et leva un peu la tête, paniqué

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon corps ? Je suis blessé à vie ? Oh par Merlin, je suis défiguré … si jeune … oh non … »

Sa voix déjà faible était cassée.

Le survivant explosa littéralement de rire devant le désarroi de ennemi. Ce dernier le regarda d'ailleurs comme il l'aurait fait avec un moldu fou. Le brun se força à se calmer et expliqua la raison de son hilarité.

« Mais non Malfoy, ton corps n'est pas réduit en poudre et je t'assure que tu n'as pas changé, juste je parlais du fait que bon nombre de tes os ont été cassés puis ressoudés par la bonne volonté de Dumbledore, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu les sentira pendant pas mal de jours encore … »

Son interlocuteur se détendit sur son lit, relaxant ses muscles et poussant un grand soupire de soulagement

« Tu m'as fait peur Potter ! J'espère que ça t'as bien diverti cde voir mon affolement … Mais tu devrais dormir, ou tu vas me pourrir la vie demain parce que tu seras fatigué ! »

« C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, mais de toutes façons, je te pourrirai la vie, fatigué ou non et en plus j'ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! »

« De rien Potter, de rien ! Mais tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller un peu plus tôt, comme ça tu serais en train de ronfler ! »

« Je ne ronfle pas d'abord et puis à qui la faute ? Tu aurais du me réveiller quand tu es descendu ! »

« Si tu ronflais ! Et je me suis levé à 9h00, en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, enchaînant un majestueux cri de la vieille Black … Elle hurlait au blasphème contre Granger et Blaise … »

L'ouverture de la porte de la chambre coupa le Serpentard et Zabini passa la tête par la porte

« Alors Dray, qu'est ce que tu dis sur moi ? Je peux rentrer ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi … »

« Stop ! Rentre et ne pose pas tant de questions ! », le coupa l'adolescent allongé. Blaise rentra calmement et s'assit au pieds de son meilleurs ami

« Hey ben dit donc, tu es bien réveillé dit moi ! » Puis, reprenant une voix normal, abandonnant son ton sarcastique « Ca va un peu mieux ? Tu nous a fait une sacré peur en tout cas ! »

« Mais Blaise, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre » demanda le brun

« Je m'ennuyais ferme tout seul ! Et puis vous n'êtes pas très discrets quand vous parlez tous les deux, vous êtes même plutôt bruyants … »

« Blaise … Epargne nous tes impressions complètement fausses, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour les supporter ! », retentit la voix traînante

« M'étonne pas que t'ai mal à la tête avec l'accident que tu as eu … »

« Aucuns commentaires Zabini ! »

Blaise se tût : si Drago l'appelait par son nom de famille c'est qu'il était énervé, très énervé !

Harry sembla sortir de ses pensée dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis l'arrivé du grand brun, et il s'adressa à ce dernier avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

« Alors, ça progresse ? »

Zabini acquiesca avec un grand sourire

« Grâce à la vieille McGo ! »

« De quoi parlez- vous ? »

Le blond écoutait le court dialogue, mais n'avait pas réussit à capter de quoi il discutaient.

Ce fut le Griffondor qui répondit

« Pour intégrer l'Ordre, nous, apprentis, nous devons nous plier à un certain nombre de règles et avons à notre portée des choses très difficiles voir impossible à apprendre en temps normal … »

« Accélaire Potter et vient en au fait »

« Nous suivons des cours pour devenir animagus »

« Et mon animagus à moi est un faucon ! » expliqua Blaise avec un grand sourire « et notre prof, c'est McGo ! »

« Ah … » fut la seule réponse du Serpentard

« Je suis sur que si tu viens dans l'Ordre en temps que membre, tu pourras en devenir un toi aussi ! », fit le grand brun joyeusement

« Je verrais … » dit t'il en éludant la question indirecte « Et les autres, ils se transforment en quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour du brun à la cicatrice de répondre

« Ron est un renard, Hermione, une belette, et moi … tu verras ! »

Il fit un petit sourire mystérieux « et toi, à ton avis, que seras- tu ? une petite fouine ? »

Blaise se mit à rire avant de renchérir

« Moi, je le vois plutôt en … hum … lapin blanc avec de mignonnes oreilles tombantes … »

« QUOI ? UN LAPIN BLANC AVEC DE MIGNONNES OREILLES TOMBANTES ? » Il s'était mis à hurler, mais une main sur sa bouche le calma rapidement

« Tait toi Malfoy, tu vas réveiller tout le monde avec tes conneries ! J'enlève ma main mais tu chuchotes, compris ? »

« Hummm … Humhummmm »

Il finit par hocher la tête de haut en bas, étant ainsi libéré de la main qui lui coupait le souffle. Zabini, tout en sourirent, s'excusa d'avoir vexé le jeune homme et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule, le faisait grimacer par la même occasion

« Blaise … »

« Oups … Désolé Dray … »

Un toussotement très peu discret se fit entendre et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un Rogue qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui fusillait du regard les trois garçons. Harry résuma à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas

« … Oh … Zut … »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire Potter ! Que faites vous ici Zabini ? »

Le Serpentard brun recula doucement avant de passer la seconde porte en se faisant le plus discret possible : courageux mais pas téméraire !

Le terrible professeur le regarda partir avant de replonger son regard dans les yeux verts émeraudes

« Et vous Potter ? Que faites vous debout ? »

Harry se préparer à répliquer quand Malfoy le coupa en répondant à sa place

« Parrain, c'est à cause de moi ! Je me suis réveillé en hurlant et Potter est venu m'aider à me remettre droit : mes blessures me font tellement mal … » Il esquissa une grimace de douleur à moitié feinte

Le Griffondor dévisagea avec étonnement le malade : il venait de rêver ou Malfoy venait de lui sauver la mise ?

Rogue les regarda, mais le regard que lui lança son filleul le convainquit. Il s'approcha de lui, sortant une potion mauve de sa poche et la fit boire au blond qui se mit à somnoler puis finit par s'endormir. Severus Rogue sorti un second flacon contenant le même breuvage et le tendit à Harry, qui le prit et le regarda avec méfiance

« qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Je vois que vous suivez dans mon cours : quatrième année, second trimestre, potion de sommeil sans rêves, Potter ! » fit t'il.

Il semblait content de pouvoir rabaisser une nouvelle fois l'élève.

Harry fut gêné et avant de rougir de honte, il bu rapidement le liquide et tomba endormi, avant même que sa tête eut touchée l'oreiller.

Le maître de potion ressortit alors de la chambre des adolescents dans un grand bruit de cape.

&&&

Un cri perça le silence de la maison au petit matin, réveillant toutes les personnes présentes. Une voix criarde, que Harry reconnu comme celle du portrait de la mère de Sirius, se mit à clamer

« AHHHH QUI EST CETTE SANG- DE- BOUR … »

Il y eu un gros claquement et il n'y eu plus de bruits : quelqu'un venait de refermer Madame Black dans son placard.

Harry, tout à fait réveillé maintenant, descendit les marches quatre à quatre et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée. Là, il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui se tenait une très belle file aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une natte grossière. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs. Elle se tenait de profil, une mains sur l'un des deux volets qu'il fallait pousser pour faire taire la mégère. Aucunes émotions n'apparaissait sur son visage à peine plus coloré que celui de Drago Malfoy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant que les précédents … Laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas …

Merci

† Lisafee †


End file.
